This invention relates generally to forensic testing and, more specifically, to a system for creating and resulting compound and associated method for detecting the presence of semen on material.
The public has become increasingly consumed with a heightened interest in the prevention of extramarital affairs and unwanted teenage pregnancies. A key to such prevention is the early detection of evidence indicating sexual activity. Historically, interested parties have frequently hired investigators to search for evidence of sexual activity by monitoring the subject. This process can be extremely expensive, and the results inconclusive. Attempts to detect sexual activity based solely on a visual investigation of garments or the activity scene likewise are inconclusive or misleading. There exists a substantial need for a low-cost, easily accessible, reliable and simple system and method that can be used by the general public to detect the presence of semen on material.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for detecting the presence of semen on material. The system includes a solution of sodium phosphate, maleic acid, dye fast blue salt, naphthyl acid phosphate and water, together with a solution dispenser and absorbent paper. The solution is preferably composed of between about 30% and 50% by weight of sodium phosphate, between about 30% and 50% by weight of maleic acid, between about 1% and 10% by weight of dye fast blue salt, between about 1% and 10% by weight of naphthyl acid phosphate, and up to about 38% by weight of deionized water.
The preferred method for detecting the presence of semen on material using a semen detection solution and absorbent paper consists of wetting the semen stain or suspected stain area on the material; blotting the suspected stain or stain area with absorbent paper so as to transfer the moisture from the wetted semen stain or suspected stain area on the material to the absorbent paper; drying the absorbent paper; and applying semen detection solution to the absorbent paper at the location of the transferred stain or suspected stain area. In the preferred method, if the absorbent paper turns purple within fifteen seconds after application of the semen detection solution, semen is present on the material. On the other hand, if the absorbent paper does not turn purple within fifteen seconds after application of the semen detection solution, semen is not present on the material.
As will be readily appreciated from the foregoing summary, the invention provides a low-cost, easily accessible, reliable and simple system and method that can be used by the general public to detect the presence of semen on materials such as fabrics.